Christmas in the Hollow
by DancerGirl136
Summary: It's Christmas time in Stars Hollow, and Luke has a surprise for Lorelai.


**Christmas in the Hollow**

**Hey guys, here is my second Luke/Lorelai story for Gilmore Girls. I hope you like it. I wrote a Christmas story for High School Musical, and I thought it was only fair to do the same for GG lol. I know it's after Christmas, but it's posted before New Years, so I think it counts haha.**

**I'm not really sure when this is set, because I don't have a specific season in mind. In this story, Lorelai and Luke are dating and they live together in Lorelai's house, but they are not married or engaged. Rory and Lorelai are fine and never had that stupid fight in Season 6. Rory is at Yale but home for the holiday and she is also dating Logan. Sorry to those who don't like him, but there won't be much of him anyway. I like Logan, Jess and Dean, but it just fit better for this story for her to date Logan.**

**Also, I don't really know where April fits into this story, so she isn't mentioned. I guess she doesn't exist then haha.**

**Anyway, enough rambling on my part. I hope you enjoy. And maybe reviews could be a nice (late) Christmas present? :D**

* * *

It was early on Christmas morning in Stars Hollow. Luke Danes awoke to find his girlfriend Lorelai curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across him. He smiled down at her, something he was not particularly known for. But Lorelai always managed to make him smile.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered as they slowly opened. She smiled as her gaze focussed on Luke.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said back. "Do you remember what day it is?" he teased.

It took Lorelai approximately two seconds for her brain to start working.

"It's Christmas!" she cried. She threw the covers back and jumped from the bed, leaving Luke there in amusement. She ran to the window where snow was falling from the sky and settling over the small town. "It's snowing! Luke, it's snowing and it's Christmas!"

Luke grinned at her childlike qualities as he stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lorelai asked in awe.

"It sure is." Luke agreed, kissing her cheek softly.

Lorelai turned around in his arms to face him. "Merry Christmas." She grinned, kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas." He said back.

"Come on, we gotta go wake up Rory. Rory!" Lorelai yelled, running from the room.

Luke sighed and followed her out. "And this is _before_ she's had coffee." He muttered under his breath.

Downstairs, Lorelai ran into her daughter's room and flung herself onto the bed.

"Rory, wake up, it's Christmas!" she cried.

Her daughter sat up, a disgruntled look on her face. "I know, but did you have to wake me up like that? Couldn't you have been a bit gentler?"

"Nah, it's Christmas! Come on!" Lorelai grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Luke, coffee!" she sang.

"I'm already making it." Her boyfriend stood in front of the machine.

"Good man." She said in approval.

The Gilmore girls sat at the kitchen table, making their cereal with M&Ms in it. Luke rolled his eyes at their unhealthy eating habits, but still accepted a bowl. He usually wouldn't ever, but it was Christmas after all.

The three of them talked as they ate, finishing their bowls quickly.

"Presents now!" Lorelai cried.

Luke and Rory laughed at her but followed her into the living room. Luke sat on the couch and Lorelai and Rory sat on the floor around the Christmas tree. Lorelai handed presents out.

"Ok Rory, this one's from me." Lorelai handed her daughter a present.

Rory tore the paper away to reveal a box set of Jane Austen novels. She of course had them all already, but they had seen many better days. These new ones were all hardbacks and came in a limited edition box. Her face lit up.

"Thanks Mum!" she cried, leaning over to give her mother a hug.

"That's alright sweets, I'm glad you like them." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay, this one's from me to Luke." She smiled over at her boyfriend.

He smiled back as he accepted the gift. "Thank you."

He unwrapped it to see two new flannel shirts, one red and one blue, and a new black dress shirt.

"Thank you." He said, giving Lorelai a kiss.

A little while later, all the presents had been opened. Lorelai had gotten some really nice clothes from Luke and Rory and a new copy of Pretty in Pink, since hers had practically died from being watched so much. Rory had been given a book store gift voucher and some really pretty earrings by Luke and she had given Luke a book on baseball.

After their present giving, Rory went to get dressed for the day. She and Logan were going out to celebrate before they headed to Richard and Emily's house with Luke and Lorelai for Christmas dinner.

"See you later guys." Rory said, dressed up in a blue dress, black stockings and her black boots.

"We'll see you later at your grandparent's hon. Don't be late!" Lorelai reminded her.

"I won't." Rory said as she headed out the door.

"Hey," Luke said to Lorelai. "Let's go for a walk around the town square."

Lorelai looked out the window, puzzled with what her boyfriend had said. "But, it's snowing." She pointed out.

Luke shrugged. "So? You love snow."

"But you don't." Lorelai reminded him.

"It's Christmas. I don't mind today." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned at him. "Okay."

The two of them went upstairs to get dressed for the day.

* * *

They walked from their house into the middle of town. They went up and down the main streets until they arrived in front of the gazebo. Lorelai stared over the town with a happy expression on her face.

"It's so peaceful out here." She smiled. She loved the way the town looked when covered in snow.

"Come up here." Luke took her hand and pulled her until they were standing in the gazebo. They sat down on the little bench and watched the snow fall. Luke turned to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I just wanted to tell you something."

Lorelai looked curious. "Okay."

Luke took a deep breath. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have accomplished so much in your life from where you started. Raising Rory; I mean, she is the way she is because of how you raised her. You worked your way up at the Inn and then opened your own. And you're so kind to everyone, and you give so much to this town. You always help people when they need it. And I'll admit you are crazy on coffee," Luke grinned. "But it doesn't matter because that's part of who you are. I love you. I know I'm not big with words like you are, but I do love you."

Lorelai smiled, tears gathering her eyes at his sweet words.

"So, Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She gasped as he pulled out a jewellery box and opened so she could see the ring. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled at him.

"Of course I will." She said softly, throwing her arms around him. He held her tight, before releasing her to slip the ring on her finger.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai held hands as they rang the doorbell to her parent's house that evening.

Emily answered the door. "Hello Luke, Lorelai. Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas Mum."

They all walked into the living room where Richard, Logan and Rory were all seated, having drinks. Luke and Lorelai went around saying hello and Merry Christmas to both Logan and Richard.

Lorelai grinned and beckoned at her daughter. Rory looked confused, but followed her mother out of the room.

"What's up?" Rory asked as they stood in the hallway.

Lorelai didn't say anything, just held her hand up, displaying the large ring.

Rory let out a loud scream, throwing her arms around her mother. They both started jumping up and down.

"What on earth are they doing?" Emily asked.

They all looked confused, except for Luke who watched them with a smile on his face.

"What is wrong Lorelai?" Emily demanded.

Rory and Lorelai turned to grin at everyone.

"Well," Lorelai started. "Nothing's wrong. It's just . . . Luke asked me to marry him this afternoon."

They were all stunned for a moment before choruses of 'congratulations!' filled the room.

Emily smiled as she saw the happy look on her daughter's face. She had never imagined her ending up with someone quite like Luke, but she could see how happy she was, and that's all that mattered.

Emily raised her glass. "To Luke and Lorelai."

They all raised their glasses to toast.

"And to a wonderful Christmas." Lorelai added.

The family agreed and raised their glasses again.

Lorelai looked around at the room, thankful for each person there. It was the best Christmas she could have imagined.


End file.
